Beam in the dark
by FoxyCarry
Summary: "What I choose: to be а God or to be with someone very important..."- Madara Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

New world.

Killed me, how could this happen! This demon! If I wasn't here I'd strangle him!

I was completely surrounded by a familiar darkness, all my memories flashed in my head. Darkness has many shades from light gray to completely black. Suddenly in my head I heard the voice...

 _"Madara, you really want to die?"_

"No, I don't want that again!" I shouted and my echo is gone somewhere into the void.

 _"You'll live, but only if... you quit your pursuit for supremacy..."_ replied the voice.

"To give up my dream!? I'm not going to give up my goal, but also to die I'm not going!"

 _"Madara, as you know, but you'll be in another world and I'll make you forget this dream..."_ the voice seemed to be female.

"What do you mean "forget"?! And who are you?!" I asked.

"Who Am I? I am the protector of worlds - Aria! I will do so, what would you do the choosing himself to be God, or to choose a ray in the darkness..." the voice started to leave and I felt something cold fell on my cheek.

I opened my eyes in a snowy forest. It was snowing.

What it means to "beam in darkness"? I really don't understand it. What choice?


	2. Chapter 2

2\. The girl from his world.

 _This is the second Chapter_

I got up from the snow, and activated my Sharingan, to be honest people weaker then me. I felt that to me approaching someone with the chakra. Someone was watching over me...

"I know you're here, come out!" I looked towards the source of chakra.

From behind the bushes came a girl in a mask, her hair was a silvery shade. In her hands were short swords.

"I thought I'm the only one with chakra..." the girl had a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Akira Mikari, and you?" She took off the mask, she had grey eyes.

"My name is Madara Uchiha..."

To be honest she was surprised, I decided to settle down with her, so a year has passed. This year I settled down in this world, people who are born in this world do not have any powers, they're all weak, there are also nurses of the cosmos, but they are compared to me weak, Akira in the past she was a medic ninja, she is now studying in the medical College, moonlights as a killer. It was very easy to make forge documents and slightly about my story life from the beginning. Since I am from the Uchiha clan, Akira came up with a beautiful legend about the clan on Wikipedia.

And so I decided to pursue my dream...


	3. Chapter 3

first meeting.

 **Madara POV.**

I was sitting in the living room watching TV. Near Akira I felt very strange. I wanted to know more about her. I wish she was mine. I shook my head from this strange thoughts and I began to watch the news. These nurses... they're weird and weak, I am interested in people, which my guess can turn into different creatures.

Can I play with them? My time which I spent here has become boring, and skills I don't want to lose. I sighed and turned the TV off. I took the sheet and pen and wrote to Akira not to worry.

I put a sheet of paper next to her laptop and began to dress in clothing from my world, I got a mask that gave me Akira. It was a wolf mask, this mask is black, and under the eye cutouts were red stripes.

 _Somewhere on an empty highway._

 **Ben POV.**

I, Gwen, and Kevin went from the mission to home.

"I feel very strong and strange energy..." said Gwen.

"From where?" asked Kevin.

"Stop the car, the energy comes from the forest!" we slowed down the car and entered the forest.

We've been going to Gwen and suddenly she stopped.

"Guys, don't you think that we specially got into the forest?" I noticed that too, we were far from civilization. I used omnitriks to transform into a winged.

"Hey, is there anybody out there?" asked Gwen.

"Didn't think you'd find me..." appeared before us a man with long shaggy black hair. He was dressed in a wolf mask, some red armor.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the one who will own this world!" I heard a chuckle from him.

"But the world common to all, the world is not someone to own!" shouted Gwen.

"I see will you be able to defend your world or not..." he disappeared in the air.

"Gwen, you know where did he go?" I asked.

"I don't know, the impression that he vanished into thin air..."

"Dissolved or not, but he is very dangerous." I added…


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Stay away from him.**

 _At a time when the world is crumbling under your feet, every one of us is in constant search…Everyone is looking for, what it is to believe, is seeking God... Someone is looking for God in the war... Someone in the outside world... Someone seeks God in his hobby... Someone finds it at the nearest person…But what will happen if people will see God in yourself?_

I stayed home and read a book. I don't know what to think about Madara... it's just a side he likes, but something is clearly wrong. Maybe it's fear of his power. I adjusted a strand of hair and turned the page...

I heard that through the window came a Madara, I remained sitting quietly.

"Could you say Hello.." I heard Madara.

"I'm sorry,I didn't hear you come in... Maybe we'll go to the kitchen, I'll make tea..." on my back ran goosebumps, and I heard he came after me.

I turned on the kettle and leaned my back against the wall. He stood in front of me, I looked down to the floor... My friend will only come after 15 minutes, call for a walk. I have nowhere to run, because not much wants to die...

After a few seconds of silence I decided to speak:"Umm... I'll go make some sandwiches..." I just wanted to leave as I was pushed into the wall. His hand held my jaw while doing so I looked into the eyes of Madara. But I turned away and tried to remove his hand. "Hehheh Madara... can you let me go..." I nervously laughed.

But my eyes widened when he leaned his lips against mine in a hard and dominating kiss. I tried to push him in the chest, I tried to scream, but all attempts were in vain.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, trying to open my mouth for him. But I refused and kept my mouth shut as much as possible, I closed my eyes and tried to push him away again. I felt a sharp pain on his lip and he took this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth... he bit me to open my mouth, bastard!

I severely stepped on his foot, as far as I could, but he pushed me again into the didn't stop his kiss. My eyes began to leak tears.

It was my first kiss, all this was compounded by the fact that he is the strongest ninja. It was a terrible situation.

He stopped to kiss me and I felt lips on my shoulder and a sharp pain. Then I saved the doorbell, Anna apparently had already come. He walked away from me.

"Are you still my, this mark on your shoulder proves it and you're never gonna get away from me, remember that." the conversation was over...

Перевести вGoogleBing


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Akira and meeting with nurses of the cosmos.

"Akira, what happened to your lip!?" Anna cried when we ate in the cafe.

"I've played in a shooter, we lost and with anger I bit my lip..." I looked at the cake and sighed.

Anna is a good friend, but noisy. According to some sources I know that she is an orderly cosmos. I became her friend in order to know information, but have thrown the case out of friendship to her.

She becomes invisible in battle, I watched long enough, but she doesn't know about it, as well as my abilities.

The door to the cafe opened and entered three teenagers. I raised an eyebrow when he saw the guy with brown hair watch, I think it omnitriks, but I forgot in this town nurses?

"Oh, Ben, Gwen and Kevin, long time since I didn't see you!" Anna smiled and three of them went here.

I hid my chakra just in case, and the three of them sat down on the chairs.

Gwen, what was the name of this girl looked at me and then at Anna.

"Oh, pardon me, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, meet Akira , Akira, Hey, these are Ben, Gwen and Kevin." they nodded and I said a short "hi".

"Anna, I understand that you have free time, but we need your help at homework..." I noticed that the little girl can not lie, but I decided to remain silent.

"I'm sorry Akira, but we will have to cancel this trip..." she sheepishly looked at me.

"Okay, I understand. I still need to go to the supermarket." I smiled and walked out. It occurred me to follow them.

 _ **After 15 minutes...**_

I was dressed in a warm blue with a fur cloak from my world, I wore a white wolf mask with fur to hide my hair.

I began to pursue them and hid in the dark, we were in an abandoned warehouse.

 **Ben POV.**

"Anna, today we are faced with a new villain." I said.

"And what he looked like?" Anna took the laptop and looked at us.

"Wolf mask..." but she interrupted Gwen. "The mask was white?!"

"No... why? There is someone with a white mask?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, there with the white mask is the killer, she killed many, everyone calls her: "a Lonely wolf"..." she turned to our laptop in the photo was a girl with a white wolf mask, the hair was not visible.

"Maybe she had something to do or knows about someone in a black mask?" suggested Gwen.

We suddenly heard something fell on the floor. We turned and saw "lone wolf".I turned into flaming and all ready to go.

"We must not waste her, she knows something about that man!" shouted Gwen.

Kevin ran forward, but there was something not clear, she kicked him and he flew to the far wall and punched the wall. I attacked her with fire, but she threw something on the ground and the dust all enveloped by a dense fog. Then the dust dissipated and she was not there.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The contract...

 _ **Akira POV**_

Madara, hell, why he seemed to them. Does he again want war. He was killed, and he get on that track again...

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I took off the mask and threw it on the bed, then I sat on the chair and leaned my back on the chair. I sighed and looked at the locket on my neck. The medallion has the shape of the symbol of my clan. My mom gave it to me...

"Give that back!" I jumped up from my chair and tried to take the medallion. He pulled the hand up, when I tried to reach out he enveloped me in hand and we fell on the bed. Good situation, I tell you...

I tried to get the medallion, but Madara stopped me: "let's make a contract, if you will obey me, I'll give you the medallion, if not, then in addition to the medallion, innocent people get hurt... don't want people to blame you?"

"No... I don't want innocent people dying because of me..." I said and tried to stand.

"Right..." and I heard his breathing became slow, probably fell asleep. I tried again to rise,but nothing happened.I had to sleep in this situation.

The next morning, "warmers" was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and began to gather to the College.

 _ **Madara POV.**_

I was walking down the street and pondered plans for the future. I was the strongest in this world, so I can easily take over the world and create a new one.

I noticed those kids from yesterday. They didn't notice me, but I hurt my shoulder one of the teenagers.

"Watch where you're going!" the teenager had black hair.

I slightly turned around apologized and left around the corner.

 _ **Ben POV**_

"How are we gonna find him in this town?" we found a man who is good hacker he has access to the cameras in this town, Anna told us about him, but she doesn't know where he is. Camera could spot a "Lone wolf" or in a black mask.

"I don't know..." Someone hit Kevin.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted Kevin.

The stranger seemed so familiar, he quickly apologized and left the corner.

"Guys, don't you think that person familiar?" I asked.

"No... Maybe you imagined it?" asked Gwen.

"Maybe..." but I couldn't help thinking that this man looked too familiar...


	7. AN

_**A/N**_

 _ **I want to have some fun and decided to be distracted by creating yet another book, "Even foxes have their secrets" this is not a crossover, but I'll try to write this interesting story.**_


	8. Chapter 7

7\. Collection of new "akatsuki"

 _ **Gwen POV**_

 _In the dream..._

I seemed to be floating in the air, everything was black and suddenly I was blinded by the light... Suddenly sounded the voice, I was on the battlefield, but nobody saw me...

 _Long ago in times of ruthless violence and bloodshed, in the days before the founding of the ninja villages, the shinobi gathered in clans of mercenaries, who knew nothing but battle._

My body shivered from the sight of dead people. Then I saw a group of people ran forward and suddenly hit them and the wind blew them back. I did not see the face of the man who did it, the person was in a fog. But I recognized him as the man whom we saw in the forest.

 _From countless shinobi clans, the Uchiha clan stood out as one of the strongest clans, thanks to their "Sharingan"..._

a large group of people jumped ahead , on their clothes were strange iron sign. Suddenly the group stopped, before them was another group of people. I was tormented by the question: Who is Uchiha?

 _But there was one clan is able to resist him…The Senju Clan..._

I saw two eye-catching people from Senju. One was the familiar red armor, this man had long hair and brown eyes. To his right stood with the white hair male.

 _The most famous member of this clan was the leader - the Senju Hashirama..._

At least the name of this person I know...

 _Clans Uchiha and Senju constantly fought with each other..._

Suddenly I saw how the leaders of the two clans fight among themselves. The Uchiha breathed out flames! Out of his mouth! Senju repelled repelled the attack with the help of trees!

"Gwen!" I heard a voice.

"GWEN!" and I woke up.

Kevin and Ben were already at home, Kevin was carrying a thin guy. I felt the neck dripped a drop of sweat.

"Kevin... who is This?", I deciding to quickly change the subject.

"Oh, that's our hacker, but he was psychotic and traumata in the hands of..." he suddenly noticed the sweat on his neck." Gwen are you all right?"

"No, but I had a strange dream, I think I already know who to look for..."

 **After a while...**

"So this dude is some Uchiha and his armor is not really his?" asked Kevin.

"I think... Yes," I replied.

"So he's pretty dangerous... wait, if they often fought, somewhere has to be information." agreed Ben.

 **Madara POV**

I decided to look for allies, if I got here, and others too... I decided to look for allies, if I got here, and others too... Maybe I lost that war... but the real battle has just begun! My plan is to create a new organization akatsuki became more perfect, all I need to find Vilgax, he is the same idiot as Pain…


	9. Chapter 8

**8\. Another from the world of shinobi.**

 _ **Akira POV**_

"Madara, where are you taking me?!" Madara carried me on his shoulder, he teleported in a big city.

"Akira, I'm really not in perturbation, I found another chakra." I jumped off his back and stretched.

"Chakra is chakra, but you don't at least carry me on your shoulder!" he moved towards the warehouse where are stored the powder and I followed him.

"You know Akira, when you play shooters, you're deaf and mute, so there was no other way." replied Madara.

"Do you realize that this game does not save, it just put on pause! Zombies ate me because of you! There's just a box of ammunition and one shotgun and a huge town in which I need to fucking survive!" I squealed.

"Akira, calm down, because I know how much you love shooters, then I'll buy the game "Watchdogs". " I quickly calmed down and hugged him, with my eyes poured tears of happiness (tears in her imagination).

On his lips appeared a smirk. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Okay let's go..."

 _ **? POV**_

What these people know about art. The only art is a blast! I reached into my pocket where I stored the clay. Mouth on my arm began to chew the clay. I made a spider and he crawled into a box of gunpowder.

I decided to leave the building, but felt two chakras in the building behind me. One chakra was too familiar. I gulped and said:

"Madara, I missed you un…" I turned and saw Madara and some girl.

He raised an eyebrow and said:

"Really?" I gulped again when he activated "Sharingan".

«Madara-sama, maybe get down to business, un?..» he nodded in response.

"Deidara, I create a new "akatsuki", I need you as a dictator for future allies, but you will convey my orders, but about me don't say a word, they need to think, you're in charge..." I was surprised.

"But Madara-sama what will you do?"

"I have my plans and I'm busy, she will pass orders." The girl in the mask of the white wolf stepped forward. "Here's your first order..." Madara threw me the folder and I caught it.

"And Deidara... don't let me down..." and they disappeared...


	10. Chapter 9

**Animo.**

 _ **Deidara POV.**_

I Hate The Uchiha! He found me where to send... the Alps... I Hate the cold! Damn you Madara Uchiha! Now I have to wear my mask and the akatsuki cloak. Not life, but a fairy tale!

I breathed on his hands to warm them. My bird fought against the wind, and I was pounding from the cold! Madara-sama probably warm in bed sleeping, and I do work! And where is this Dr. Animo?

I saw a strange four-armed creature fought with the Yeti. The Yeti slammed into the ground for someone with four hands and then there was the man that I need. Yay! Thank God! I thought I was gonna be stuck in this hole for life and me in this world then kill Madara-sama... I breathed a sigh of relief.

There was construction, two teenagers went through her. I chuckled, now I will show what is real art!

Four hands suddenly transformed into some kind of cancer... then there was an electrical impulse and it is clear who won, I need to wait a bit, I reached into my pocket and mouth on my arm began to chew the clay. I looked down again they were standing in four, the Yeti somewhere already left. Well let's start the first step...

 _ **Ben POV**_

Then something exploded in the sky, the air was full of dust.

"What's going on!?" shouted Gwen.

"I don't know." said Kevin.

The dust began to dissipate, I saw the front man, Dr. Animo beside us was gone.

I was transformed in the fiery, dust finally dispersed, we were faced with someone with long blonde hair, he was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, so it was impossible to define - it's a girl or a guy. Next to him was a white bird like an owl, and the tail she held Dr. Animo. He turned to get out but could not.

"Who are you!?" shouted Kevin.

"None of your business un…"the voice sounded male.

"What are you gonna do with him?" asked Gwen, her hands were enveloped in a red energy.

"How about the battle, if you defeat me you will receive your doctor, if not, you'll be victims of my art!" he shouted.

I immediately had a strange feeling that he was stronger than us...

 _ **Akira POV**_

"And how do you think Deidara can handle it?" I asked Madara when I closed the door.

"He'll manage, because he wants to live." Madara chuckled and sat on the bed.

I rolled my eyes, how I understand Deidara... poor thing... I looked at Madara, I love him, but I don't want it to become again the same mistake... but how can you convince nearly two-meter man, who is a professional killer.

I wanted to leave the room and make coffee, Madara suddenly grabbed my hand and I fell on the bed... deja vu... I felt his breath on my neck and I blushed.

"Hey, Madara... maybe let me go?" I asked softly, there was no reply, he was asleep. 'MADARA, I will KILL YOU BASTARD!' I thought in my head. Ooooh, this is gonna be a long night~...


	11. Chapter 10

**9\. Fight with art.**

 _ **Ben POV**_

The man put his hands in his pockets.

"What's he doing?" asked Kevin.

He stuck out his hand and launched them over to us. On each arm were the mouths.

"What you think of this!?" we shouted the man. From his mouths poured white clay, thin clay connecting it with a cord. Clay gradually turned into a humanoid creatures.

Kevin turned his body into iron and ran to the attack on these creatures.

"Well fool you... Katsu!" as Kevin ran closer to the creatures, they exploded and Kevin went flying.

"These sculptures are able to explode..." said Gwen and I nodded. "Maybe we should get closer to him and attack him?"

Gwen has created a platform and ran up on them closer to the man, she did a few punches, but...

"Clay!?" instead men was a pile of clay.

"You look too weak, hmmm." we found the man on the white bird. I attacked with fire, but the bird dodged.

"Look you have nothing to do, but I'll fix it..." he stuck his hand out of his pocket, out of his arm there was a small sculpture, then it was enveloped in smoke and it increased. "This particular sculpture, I had a lot more chakra is added, is the level of "C-3". Its explosive power will cause a huge avalanche and you will not have time to escape! Katsu!"

We heard a huge explosion and we got hit by wave. I fell into the darkness.

 _ **Deidara POV**_

"So weak..." I sent the bird towards the shelter. I looked at the man from behind and took the phone.

"Mission accomplished, now what?" I asked.

"Fly to the shelter, where I talk to him in person..." said Madara.

"Madara-sama, you said yourself that you will not appear, hmmm."

"Deidara had a special job and in your place I would not ask too many questions." I heard an enraged voice.

"Sorry, Madara-sama..." I turned my phone off. "I hate the Uchiha clan, there's nothing but idiots..."


	12. Chapter 11

**11\. Meet Madara!**

 _ **Madara POV**_

I heard the old man began to Wake up. We were at my base, I need technology and with the help of Dr. Animo. Akira looked around, her eyes fell on the symbol of my clan.

"Well doctor, I see you are already awake..." I looked at him from my chair.

 _ **Dr Animo POV**_

Before me sat a man with long black hair, he had red eyes with some pattern. He was dressed in red armor. Beside him stood a girl, her face was not visible because of the mask. Behind it stood my kidnapper, he was already without a mask. He had blue eyes, which was a fear when he was glancing at the man with dark hair.

"Who are you?" I stood up from the floor.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, I have a proposition for you which you are not able to refuse." said Madara.

"What question?"I asked.

"This is my base, but then I need high technology. I would very much like what you'd do with these technologies, Deidara will take any material you want..." he looked towards the guy with blonde long hair.

"But I don't want to do it!" I shouted.

"You know, you should be thanking me, if I hadn't had this idiot at the wall to get you here, you would now be sitting in prison and dream of the freedom that you will never be!" he growled.

"Well, I agree to the terms!" I quickly nodded and he calmed down.

"I want to a month later everything was ready!" Madara said and the two disappeared.

"Well, Dr. Animo, now get to work, hmmm..." said Deidara.

 _ **Madara POV**_

I moved into the apartment Akira, I took her to the bedroom, she quietly followed me. When we got there I threw her on the bed. (You should have seen my face when I wrote it...)

"Madara... Why we came to the bedroom?" Akira asked softly and removed her mask.

I unbuckled my armor and he fell to the floor. I ran a hand through my hair and I get on the bed, then hover over her. Her face was flushed and I I lowered and kissed her, she stiffened of momentarily but she hugged me and kissed me in response…


End file.
